Dragon Slayer Magic
by Y.Broechain98
Summary: ONE-SHOT Charlie receives an anonymous gift.


It was a fine morning for Charlie Weasley. Today was his day off at his dragon sanctuary. And while he loved his dragons he also enjoyed some time inside and relaxing.

Setting down his breakfast and his morning tea he sat down when a large barn-owl knocked on his window. Charlie's eyebrow rose, he had never seen that owl before. Curiously he opened his window; the owl then swooped in and dropped off a small package before leaving.

Charlie was most definitely curious now. Looking at the package he noticed there was no return address or even a name other than his. Most confused he opened the package to reveal a book most uncommon as it seemed backward and note attached. The note seemed messy as it had a coffee stain in the corner the writing was barely eligible.

 _ **Dear Charlie,**_

 _ **I am a fan of your work. I send this to you as it is my favorite muggle series in the world. I thought you might enjoy reading it also.**_

 _ **-A friend.**_

 _ **P.S. Its read backward.**_

Charlie looked at the cover. Fairy Tail... _did faeries even have tails?_ Strange drawing of people, he once went to Japan to help with a rogue dragon and saw how the Japanese had a thing for drawing like that. However, it was more of variety that shocked him. He was tempted to pick up a few novels but he knew he really wouldn't have the time nor the energy to cast a translation spell.

This book, in particular, had a drawing of pink haired...pink. A pink haired boy, his hair almost reminded him of Harry Potter's hair which caused a chuckle. The boy was wearing a black and gold vest (no shirt...weird) and black pants, sandals, and a travel bag. He was holding a stick with, what Charlie assumed, was a cat with large eyes. A blonde girl with large...breast...very large breast. She was wearing a blue and white shirt, a blue skirt, a possible whip, and suitcase behind her. Charlie could already tell they were strange.

Unsure of himself he decided to ask his older brother Bill. He knew Bill was currently staying at the Burrow on vacation. With book and note he floo to his childhood home.

"Charlie!," his mother, Molly, yelped in surprise crushing him in a hug. "Oh, Charlie you should've informed me you were coming! Oh, my!" Molly said in a scramble as he rushed to the kitchen.

After Molly left to the kitchen Bill walked up to him. "What brings you here Charlie? I wasn't aware you were coming too?" he asked with a smile. Who wouldn't miss their little brother?

"I need your help. This book," he began, pulling the book out of his jacket. "It arrived this morning. No name or anything besides a note. I was wondering if you could check it."

"Fairy Tail?" Bill questioned. "We should head outside just in case."

"Hey, mum! We'll be outside!" Charlie yelled into the kitchen as they headed out the door.

"Alright!"

Both stood outside as they stared at the book currently sitting on top of a rock at a relatively safe distance from the house. Pulling out his wand Bill began to cast diagnosis spells over the book for a good 2 hours. Coming to conclusion, it really was just a muggle book. After brunch with their parents and some catching up, they both sat down in the living room and read.

Charlie had never felt such a warm feeling before. _Dragon Slayer Magic_...man what he wouldn't do to gain such magic.

"No," he heard Bill say.

"No, what?"

Placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder, he gave his brother a serious look. "I know what you're thinking I need you to stop. Making spells are dangerous. Especially those that change the human anatomy."

Charlie smiled sheepishly, "c'mon Bill! Imagine the possibilities!"

"I did. You can be as reckless as him."

Charlie laughed. "That's the thing dear older brother! I am a grown man!" he said running into the fireplace and floo out before Bill could stop him.

It had been a month since his the book was first sent to him. And had already read the first 6 volumes of Fairy Tail. Making notes of Natsu's magic, Dragon Slayer. Ignoring his friends' suggestion to " _CHARLIE FOR THE LAST TIME! THAT DRAGON ISN'T GOING TO TALK TO YOU! STUPID PRAT THIS WHY THAT DRAGON BURNED YOUR ARM!_ "

Bill also once came over to check on Charlie. Evidently, he had given up on Charlie seeing as how he wasn't going to listen to him. Instead, he went go to make sure Charlie wasn't going to hurt himself.

After a year Charlie had completely caught up to manga and was waiting for the next update. He and Bill were still attempting to recreate the spell. Over the year, Charlie had already had countless first-aid and three trips to a wizarding hospital in Romania, and dozens of burn marks that decorated his skin. So far the only thing they finally managed was Charlie's immunity to fire. While it was barely a step since fire-immunity charms already existed, it was still better than nothing.

Not much was progress was done until one day. Norberta had a sudden outburst and broke out of the protective barrier. Charlie had been at home with Bill when he got the SOS. Both rushed to scene immediately.

 _My baby!_ , he heard, _where is he!_

Charlie eyes looked up to Norberta and realized he was hearing her speak. He and his other co-workers attempted to calm the mother dragon down to no avail. Norberta then spewed fire down towards the Dragonologists. Everyone jumped out the way except Charlie who reacted too slowly and was caught in the fire.

Everyone was shocked. Their friend had been burned. Or at least that's what they thought until they heard a slurping sound and silhouette of the stocky man stuck out. The flames slowly began to recede to Charlie's silhouette. With a snap, the fire disappeared; Charlie, unscathed, burped.

Euphoria and adrenaline pumped into his blood. Without much thinking, he jumped up and punched Norberta with his fire causing her to fall back and calm down. Everyone celebratepd. Charlie couldn't stop smiling and wasn't sure he could stop. Happiness was overflowing as he jumped on his brother. _I did it! I did--No he and Bill did it._

From a distance, a young man watched him with relatively small dragon prepared to launch from his palm and flew away to his mother. He then summoned lightning to appear in his hand. One day he would have to spar with Charlie. After all, he and Charlie had begun to change the Wizarding World.

Perhaps he could convince Hermione Granger to attempt to study the stars.


End file.
